FRUITS BASKET : NEXT GENERATION
by PrincessTin
Summary: The sequal to Happiness and Heartbreak. Follow the ups and downs of the new cursed zodiac members. M for sexual situations,cursing and adult themes
1. Chapter 1

FRUITS BASKET : NEXT GENERATION

Ophelia and Kyo Jr.

" You graduate this year ,will you wait for me ?" Kyo Sohma Jr. asked his girlfriend Ophelia Sohma.

Ophelia was sitting in a chair looking at her vanity mirror putting on dark red lipstick.She turned around to face her boyfriend. " I inherited my mother's stupidness as well as her waves.  
The waves tell me I might be held back another year." She got up and sat on her purple bed, her room was painted black.The curtains to her windows were lilac.He sat next to her.

" Your not stupid my goth girl." he gently kissed her neck.Inhaling her lavender shampooed hair." God you smell good." He moved her long raven hair out of his way and started sucking hard on her neck. She purred.She gently caressed his tanned skin and looked into his reddish brown eyes.

" My parents aren't home for at least another hour." Ophelia said while playing with his auburn hair.

" Whatever shall we do?" he chuckled.

Ophelia layed herself on her stomach and hiked up her black skirt. He smiled. " Your not wearing underwear."

" What's the point in wearing something your just gonna take off.Plus you have a nasty habit of ripping them off me, so I'm low on panties that aren't actually torn."

" Sorry ,you have that effect on me. Anal or pussy ?"

" Anal."

He pulled down his pants and inserted his erect penis into his girlfriend's ass.She clutched the sheets and groaned. He pounded into her harder and harder. The bed shook.

" Ahh,uhh,mhmm.Don't stop baby. Harder."

He listened to her and thrusted deeper and deeper. " Fuck baby your so tight.Nnnhnn..ohhahhhh.Baby hold on I 'm cumming." he ejected his cum into her.He smiled as he saw her juices slide down her legs. He took himself out of her and licked up her cum. He then lay down next to her.She purred.

" I know I'm gonna transform." she hugged him and she did transform. She curled up on his stomach and purred some more.

" I love you, Ophelia."

" I love you ,Kyo. I long for the day this curse breaks and I can truly hold you."

" Even if that day never comes know this : I will never leave you my little cat."

They had been boyfriend and girlfriend for 10 years and lovers for the past two years. They were technically cousins but didn't care. Most of the cursed zodiac members dated other cursed family members.It was easier that way. Kyo Jr. wasn't cursed.His brothers and sisters were but he was born after all the members had been born. The only child of his parents who wasn't fully cursed. His sister Gong was cursed to a point. She was the Goddess of the zodiac but she didn't transform into an animal.

He looked at his girlfriend and petted her.She had fallen asleep. He moved her off of him and pulled his pants back up then layed down beside her and held her close.He could feel and hear her purring. Cursed or not ,he wanted her always. She felt the same. They planned on being each others first, last, and only.


	2. THE RAT, THE MONKEY, AND THE SECRET LOVE

FRUITS BASKET : NEXT GENERATION

THE RAT, THE MONKEY, AND THE SECRET LOVERS

Jin Sohma, son of Tohru and Kyo, was waiting for his crush Suri Sohma. Jin had grown up to be tall,dark, and handsome and like the former rat he had fangirls. His heart was set on Suri though. True Suri was not the brightest person on the planet but she was kind and gentle and the fact she was physically beautiful helped alot. A petite girl but blessed in the breast department with 38DD's and gorgeous golden locks and full pink lips.Jin though a breast man loved her chocolate eyes the most.

Suri finally made it out her door." I'm sorry,so sorry! I should be punished forever! Never mind school , I'm gonna jump off my roof and have the world be done with me!"

Jin grabbed her hand to stop her . " Come on my silly monkey. What would I do if you jumped. I'd be alone that's what."

Suri wiped her tears. " You would have the fanclub girls."

" Don't even say that. Their mentally unstable." Jin shuddered.

The two friends walked to their high school." It looks like we have alot of classes together this year."

Jin laughed nervously. " Go figure." Jin using his connections at school made sure he was in as many classes with her as possible.

As the walked past one of the school closests they swore they heard moaning . Suri opened the door to find Jin's sister Ziyi and Akito's son Yuu having sex.Suri turned beet red.

" I'm sorry !" Suri cried.

Jin covered his eyes. " Sis, after school can you erase my memory of this."

" Gladly." said his redheaded ,aqua eyed sister." Suri shut the door." Suri did as she was told.

Suri and Jin quietly walked away.Suri finally spoke. " So their still trying to keep their relationship secret from Akito."

" Yes, my parents don't know either. Akito is very possesive of her son."

They walked to class.Meanwhile back in the school closet.

" Shit that was close. Thank God I can erase memories or we would have been found out ages ago." Ziyi started putting her uniform back on.

Yuu, who was the spiiting image of his father Shigure, looked at her sadly.She saw the look. " Not the look. I cave when you ...Shit. Ten more minutes and you better make me cum good."

" Have I ever disappointed you ?"

Ziyi grinned. " No my cocky cock you never have." Yuu kissed her and held her up. She put her legs around his waist and inserted his erect member in her. They both moaned.Her arms held on to his shoulders and she began to bounce up and down. They panted and kissed. He slammed her against the way and forced himself deeper into her. She bit her lip hard not to scream. They sucked on each others necks leaving bruises on each other.

" Ohhhummunnn." she whimpered.

He thrusted harder and harder. She pulled up his shirt and scratched his back leaving bloody scratches from her manicured nails.

" I'm cumminnnggg. AHHHHH." Ziyi orgasmed . Her juices trailing down her thighs.

Yuu pounded even harder and felt himself start to climax and his pace quickened. " Hold on honey. Fuck yeah,OHHHHNhnnnn" he screamed into her shoulder as he ejected his cum into his lover. They held each other for a few minutes not wanting to part.

" I don't wanna go but we will be late for first class." she whimpered.

" Fuck class. All I want is right here. The only thing I want to learn is how I can make you cum and sastisfy your every wish ,sexual or not."

" I know ,my rooster and while the Goddess accepts us together the former one doesn't." she said as she pulled away from him and fixed her uniform.

" My mother is possesive to the point of madness. We have the Goddess , the true Goddess on our side forget my jealous mother. I'd run away with you if you asked me to."

Ziyi hugged him. " I know and maybe after we graduate this year we can do that. My mom would understand."

" You got the great mom, I got the psychotic one. You want to finish school I understand. Go my dragon. Go to class I follow."

Ziyi kissed him and headed out first.

Yuu pulled his pants up. " Nothing can stop our love Ziyi, remember that."


	3. THE GODDESS'S LOVERS

FRUITS BASKET : NEXT GENERATION

THE GODDESS'S LOVERS

short chapter due to me getting sick and a breakup that should have happened a month ago, so me not feeling so good. Hope you enjoy this lemon anyway. It has yaoi and yuri and warning ya now

The Goddess of the Zodiac had house built near her parent's house. This was mostly so she could enjoy her lovers without her parents disapproving glares. Today she had summoned three zodiac members : the horse, the sheep, and the tiger. The tiger, Sora had arrived first. She kissed the Goddess on the lips.

" Thanks again for making it were I could be home schooled like you. It's better now. I don't get beat up for being bisexual like you anymore. Thank you again Goddess." Sora then kissed her again but used tongue this time. Sora had sandy blond hair and orange eyes. She was a petite thing about 4'9 and not blessed in the chest department like the Goddess was.  
This saddened Sora until the Goddess had told her she liked small tits.

The Goddess had dyed black hair that went to her shoulders and she wore corset dresses to show off her curves. She had heard this pissed Akito off. Gong, the Goddess, told Akito that Akito was jealous that Gong showed off her body because Akito couldn't when she was the God. Needless to say they didn't get along.

" The Horse and Sheep will becoming to join us soon. A little show but until then we can do this." Gong put her hand down Sora' s shirt and pinched at Sora's nipple. Sora gasped.

" Goddess your making me wet." Gong took of Sora's shirt and licked each erect nipple. She then pulled of Sora's skirt. Sora blushed since she wasn't wearing panties.Gong stuck two of her fingers up Sora's enterance and finger fuck her fast. Sora moaned and gasped. Gong knew Sora had a habit of orgasming quickly. Sora held on to Gong's hair as she felt herself cum . Her cum was all over Gong's hand.

" Are we interupting ?" came a male voice. It was Kyp, the horse of the zodiac. He was blond ,blue eyed . The sheep was with him. The sheep loved the Goddess the most and was the only one Gong truly listened to.

" No just in time. " Gong smiled. Kyp came over and licked Sora's cum off Gong's fingers.

Kyp and Daisuke,the sheep undressed. They knew they were there for sex. Kyp pulled Dai over to some pillows and blankets. Dai layed on his stomach as Kyp inserted his penis into Dai's rectum. Dai screamed and moaned as Kyp rode him Dai watched Gong the whole time he was being fucked. He could see his Goddess becoming aroused. He knew she loved watching people have sex. Kyp grunted and moaned feeling his orgasm about to release. Kyp motioned for Sora who ran over and layed down on her belly. Kyp pulled himself out of Dai and entered Sora anally. With a couple thrusts he released himself in her. He then pulled himself out of her and entered her vaginally and began to ride her.

Dai walked over and pulled Gong into an embrace. " Dai I only let you enter me you know that right. Only you."

" I know my Goddess and you are the only one I enter. "

" Should we tell them this our last meeting since I only want to be with you Dai. I know your my other half."

" I don't see the problem with them loving each other in our presence as long as we only please each other from now on. This is the only place were the zodiac members can meet and be themselves. Which reminds me Yuki's sons need a place to bring their lovers. This place really has become a haven for bisexual and gay Sohmas. You should be proud. "

" I am. I'm not like Akito. Alot of Sohmas are telling me that."

" Your more excepting of people and not possessive as Akito that's what I've been hearing. They prefer you over her. Which I hear has made Akito angry and jealous."

" It's her own fault. Some say she changed but if she did it didn't last long. She's so overly protective of her son and I hear it's because of him being the rooster. She was lovers with the former rooster, Kyp's dad. "

" Kyp knows. Akito's been calling his dad lately.She wants to hook up with Kureno again but Kureno only has eyes for Arisa. Seems Shigure tired of her jealous ways and has hooked up with another Sohma."

" Who ?"

" Ask your sister, Chi."

" No way ! I guess I should expect a visit from them soon."

" Sooner than you think. I knew he left Akito for another but I didn't know it was your sister until now." Dai pointed his finger outside where Shigure was making love to Chi on a nearby tree.

" Oh my God their going at it like bunnies! They seem happier than I've seen either of them in a long time." Kyp and Sora had finished and came to see what was happening.They covered their mouths in shock.

" Kyp go bring the lovers to me . Sora you should go home and tell your father I need to see him later ,do not tell him what you saw. " Kyp and Sora went to do what they were told.

" What about me ?" Dai asked.

" Your staying. Goddess's orders. We will make love later so.." she petted his erect penis " down boy. Clothes would be good."

" I'm still naked aren't I ? " She nodded yes.Dai blushed ." Better fix that." Gong laughed. He put his clothes back just as Shigure and Chi entered the house.

" Sit please." Gong said.

The lovers at in front of the Goddess.

" Now Shigure what are your intentions with my sister ? I know you are lovers."

" I have been seeing Chi for some months now and I know it may be hard to believe but I do love her."

" I was hoping you would say that. You knew who her parents are and still risked my father's wrath. I hoped it was more than sex. Chi do love Shigure?"

" Very much."

" How serious is this ? Chi will be graduating soon. Is this like Saki and Kazuma are you truly serious . There is a 20 year age difference."

" Your asking if I plan on marrying her right ? Yes I have asked but she wants your approval, even more than her parents approval."

" You have it. You guys can live here for now ,away from disapproving and prying eyes."

" Thank you." Chi hugged Gong.

" Sure you can handle Black Chi ,Shigure?"

" Black Chi is very dominating which isn't a bad thing sometimes." Shigure grinned.

Chi blushed and kissed him." Naughty boy."

" Okay ummm you guys can pick a room ,there's six rooms here. If you don't mind staying in it for at least an hour -"

" Two hours ." came Dai's voice.

" Two hours while I take care of some unfinished business with Dai , I'd be grateful."

" So would I." Dai added. Gong blushed and mouth 'shut up' to Dai.

" I think we can find a way to keep ourselves busy." Shigure said and led Chi quickly up the stairs.

Dai pulled his lover close and they made love as did Shigure and Chi did upstairs.

jaeangel: I'm a little more bolder in this series if you have a problem with yaoi or yuri plz let me know. This if readers allow me will have heavy bisexual undertones. I'm bisexual and I feel there's a lack of stories on bisexuals in general ( porn doesn't count) .

Sora : so your single and go for both genders

jaeangel : ummm yeah but Sora I created you so that would weird. Your gonna get a mate don't worry. Your like the nice version of me so I won't leave you lonely.

Sora: whose the mean version

jaeangel : well I wouldn't call it mean so much as sassy and gothy : Saki Hanajima

Sora : Gong and Ophelia are gothy.

jaeangel: that reminds me in the next chapter I'm gonna explain the Gothika Girls.

Sora: I can do that. The Gothika Girls are Ophelia, Gong , and me. Basically we are very goth and hang out at Hot Topic. Jae I saw you there buying the Fruits Basket lipbalm,nice!

jaeangel: yeah they know me by name now

Sora : why not name us Hot Topic Girls

jaeangel: i don't wanna get sued . I'm on disbility they don't pay alot

Sora: disability?

jaeangel: yeah I have 3 medical problems and some mental disorders that keep me from working

Sora: bummer . Are any of us gonna get your conditions ?

jaeangel: well one of you guys will unfortuantely be raped and yes I am a sexual assault survivor before you ask Sora

Sora: writing is nice to release your inner pain ,for us characters though the pain sucks

jaeangel: sorry about that, being a character must suck

Sora: yeah but the sex is great 


	4. GOTHIKA GIRLS

FRUITS BASKET : NEXT GENERATION

GOTHIKA GIRLS

The next day Chi, Gong, and Sora headed to the mall. They had named themselves the Gothika Girls, Gong was the leader of course. The loved goth.Dressed goth. They were fans of rock,metal and punk. Sora was more punk than the others. Chi was a bit of both ( though Black Chi was very goth), Gong was Victorian Goth.

Sora and Gong ate pretzel hotdogs while Chi ate a salad. They shopped refilling their black nail polish and Gong debated about pink stripped hair ,which the girls talked her out of.

" So Chi will your wedding dress be black ?" asked Gong .

" Of course. I want a small wedding. Just people Shigure and I truly love." answered Chi." Of course you will be my maid of honor and Sora, Ziyi, and Ophelia will be bridesmaids."

" Akito's not invited I presume." said Sora.

Chi's deamenor changed. Gong groaned." Akito's a sore subject she brings out Black Chi."

" WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT AKITO THERE ,THAT BITCH!" Black Chi got up and left.

" Gong I'm sorry. We should go after her." Sora said.

" No she's going to Shigure and well..."

" Well what ?"

" Black Chi works her aggression out with sex."

" Oh. That's why she left to go ...okay."

" Yeah. Plus Ziyi is at my home enjoying Yuu."

" Did my father come visit you yesterday?"

" Yes, Hatori did. I thought he should know the current events. Plus Ziyi idolizes your father, since he is the former dragon."

At Gong's house lay the lovers Ziyi and Yuu. They were in their own little world when Black Chi stormed in with Shigure.

Shigure saw his half naked son with Ziyi. " Don't worry I won't tell your mother."

Black Chi fumed even more. " AKITO,AKITO,AKITO. THAT'S ALL I HEAR TODAY!" Black Chi stormed out . Shigure followed.

Yuu got up and shut the door. " Well father's on our side. Shall we continue with the ceremony?"

" Yes."

He layed down next to his lover and grabbed two rings from his pocket." Ziyi , I promise to love you for the rest of my days. I'll take care of you when your sick.Make love to you even when we no longer have our own teeth." he placed the ring on her finger. " From this day on I consider you my wife."

Ziyi wiped her tears and took the other ring. " I have loved you secretly all my life. I knew I only wanted you and you only. No matter the trials we face we will face them together. From this day forward I consider you my husband." she placed the ring on his finger.

" I now pronounce you man and wife." came Gong's voice from outside the door, she then peeped in. " You may now fuck your wife." Gong laughed and left the lovebirds.

The couple laughed. Yuu looked at Ziyi. " Well it's offical then."

" I knew she would be okay with this." smiled Ziyi, crying tears of joy.

Yuu licked her tears and began to make love to his 'wife'.

A/N : do u guys like chi and shigure together? mor zodiac members show up in next chappie


	5. THE PIG AND THE BUNNY SHI AND CHI

FRUITS BASKET: NEXT GENERATION

THE PIG AND THE BUNNY; SHIGURE AND CHI

Zhang Sohma, the pig of the zodiac, walked to Ayame's house. Ayame wasn't home only one of his twin daughters was, Sunni, who happened to be the rabbit of the zodiac. This pleased Zhang for Sunni is who he came to see. Zhang may of had a short temper but Sunni knew how to soothe her lover's tantrums. Sunni opened the door. He loved her odd beauty. She had light gray straight hair and magenta eyes. She was slender like her father and wore glasses. She was dressed in a magenta maid outfit that her father had made.

" Zhang!" she leaped into his arms. " I've missed you so much!"

He kissed her and in between their frantic kisses said. " I missed you too! Two hours was too much! I finished my work and came straight here! " he kicked the door closed while holding on to Sunni." I have a present for my Sunni Bunni, in my pocket.

She held on to him and reached in his pocket and pulled out a small bunnyshaped chocolate. " Aww I love it. I love it! Let's go upstairs and makeout okay?!"

" Okay!"

They raced to her room for a heavy makeout session.

Black Chi slammed her door. Shigure peaked in. " Chi -Chi can we talk?"

" Why does this effect me ?" she sat on her bed. Shigure sat next to her." Black Chi gets easily aggravated. I understand, remember I was once a cursed member myself."

" I wish I could make love to you like Akito could. I wish I could snuggle." Black Chi started going back to Chi.

" One day we will. I believe this curse will break. It's not like we suffer in the sex department."

" We really don't. You want sex don't you?"

" Yes."

Chi got on her stomach and lifted up her skirt. " Doggie Style?"

" Of course." he hiked up his kimono and entered her and pumped into her hard.He worked himself in and out of harder and faster each time.

Chi moaned and screamed, her body moving with his thrusts. " Ahhh!Ohhhh!Yesssss! Oh Shigure!"

He exploded into her and she climaxed soon after. He took himself out of her and licked her cum. He hugged her legs. " The curse will break. I promise."

" I'd like that." Chi cried in her pillows.


	6. TRAGIC DESTINY

FRUITS BASKET : NEXT GENERATION

TRAGIC DESTINY

character death waits for the hatemail

" You little slut! You thought you could take him away from me! Why!"

" Your hurting me.I can't...breath...Akito. Please...calm down...let me go you choking me! I can't ..."

A young woman falls to the floor . Dead before her time. Shigure enters the room and sees Akito then the dead body. Akito comes out of her rage and sees the body, she runs out of the room. Shigure goes over to the young woman. Checks her pulse, there isn't one. Checks for breathing. She isn't. Shigure trembles and holds the young beauty and cries.

" I'm sorry I came too late. I'm sorry this is my fault." he cradles her and cries into her chest. This let's him know she is truly dead for she doesn't transform.

Gong sees Akito running out of the house in a manic state. Gong races into the house and follows Shigure's cries. She enters the room and sees one of her sisters dead. She starts to breath hard. She looks around the room for answers. She sees a chair broken and her sister's arms tied with wire. She lays next to her sister and tries to perform CPR . It's in vain.

" How did this happen?!" Gong cries.

" I think Akito had her tied down in the chair but she was getting away and there was screaming.I heard screaming as I entered the house.I followed the voices and I came too late"  
Shigure held the young beauty tightly in his arms.Saying I'm sorry over and over again. Sora walks in and gasps.

" Call your father! Tell him to bring something that will sedate my mom and dad." Gong tells Sora and Sora goes to do what she was ordered.

" Akito thought she had lost everything." Shigure said.

" Don't you dare try to reason why she did this! She was always mental! She should have been locked up along time ago." Gong held her sister's legs and screamed.

Dai and Yuu were walking in the house when they heard the screaming. They raced upstairs to the room. They stood in horror.

Yuu screamed. " Nooooo!" he took the body away from Shigure and held her in his arms. " Wake up baby! Come on Ziyi wake up! Why isn't she waking up!"

Dai cradled Gong in his arms as she wept.

Yuu looked at his dead lover's neck and saw wire marks. " How? She was choked. Who?"

" Akito." Shigure said as he held his head down in shame." I saw the end of it. She must have found out you were seeing her and with me leaving her for Chi, I think she snapped."

Hatori soon showed up. " Sora told me. I went to Tohru and Kyo and told them. I had to sedate Tohru. Kyo wants revenge but is taking care of Tohru. I didn't need physical confirmation. Sora explained her coloring and the marks. I knew ...I knew." Hatori choked back tears as he saw his protege . " I'm going to console Sora." before he left he did check for a pulse as if he really did need confirmation. " The paramedics will be here soon as will the police."

Yuu cried into Ziyi's chest. When the paramedics arrived they had to physically force Yuu apart from Ziyi. He kissed her cold lips as they were parted.She was confirmed dead and a warrant for Akito's arrest was issued.

A few days after the funeral was held. All the members attended except Akito and Ren. Akito still hadn't been found. On Ziyi's tombstone it read ' Ziyi Sohma - loving sister,  
daughter, and wife'.

Gong went over to Dai. " Gather the other zodiac members and have them meet me tonight. Things are changing."


	7. AN DREAM OR NOT

SHOULD ZIYI'S DEATH HAVE BEEN A DREAM OR REAL

KINDA HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS ON WHAT I DID. SO TELL ME IF YOU THINK THE CHARACTER'S DEATH WAS WORTH IT OR SHOULD BE A DREAM 


	8. FAMILY MATTERS

FRUITS BASKET : NEXT GENERATION 

FAMILY MATTERS

Gong woke up brreathing hard and sweating. Her dream of her sister's death rocked her to the core. She raced to her sister's room and saw her safe in the arms of her lover Yuu.She exhaled sharply. ' It was a dream but a warning. A warning I won't take lightly.She worked her way down to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk. She gulped it down then took out her cellphone.

" Hi ,yeah I know what time it is but can you please come over.YES AGAIN I KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS AND YES IT IS IMPORTANT." she hung up.' Most infuriating man ever' she thought.

About ten minutes later a knock came at the door. Gong opened it and hugged the male figure.

" What's wrong? Now you got me worried. I've never seen you this shaken." Kyo comforted his daughter. She told him of the dream." Let me get this straight you and your sisters have been keeping secrets about your boyfriends. I'm gonna kill Shigure."

"Dad not the point. Try to focus on the dream."

" I'll focus on the dream after I castrate Shigure."

"Dad!"

" Well it was only a dream and your taking measures to have it only be a dream. You called me and told the truth."

" I think I'm in over my head on being the Goddess. I think I need to ...Can you help me Daddy?"

Kyo hugged his daughter. " I'm here, okay and your mother's a saint so you know she loves you guys unconditionally. Who knew that one day God would ask the cat for help?"

They both chuckled.

" I thought I heard noises. Oh no." said Shigure before Kyo's fist hit his face. Chi was behind Shigure and tried to catch him but transformed. Black Chi ( in ox form no less) chased her father around the kitchen. All the noise woke up Ziyi and Yuu who rushed down and saw Kyo being chased by an ox. Gong couldn't help but laugh at how everything went from calm to chaos. Then a female voice could be heard.

" Chi stop chasing your father." came Tohru 's voice. Black Chi transformed back into a girl and 'normal' Chi. Ziyi grabbed a blanket and put it over Chi.Tohru smiled and laughed.  
" You guys never make life dull. Now how about we discuss what going on, calmly." Kyo looked at his wife. They both looked the same though they were now near 40 and Tohru had cut her hair to her shoulders.He still found her to be the most beautiful woman even after over 20 years together.

They all sat down and had sake and milk. " Okay so let me get this straight . Shigure's in love with our daughter and his son is in love with our other daughter. How adorable!"

" I knew you were gonna say that." muttered Kyo.

Tohru continued. " However. Shigure after knowing you for over 20 years I expect more from you. You could have been honest with at least me. Ziyi the same goes for you, out of all of your brothers and sisters you were the most responsible. I expect more from you.I know that's not fair but besides me you are the only one who keeps this family in line."

Gong was gonna say 'Hey what about me' but realized her mother was right and she just sat there quietly.

Dai came down stairs. " Goddess when you coming back to our bed." Dai say a furious Kyo and a blushing Tohru.

" YOUR SLEEPING WITH MOMIJI'S SON! HELL NO!'' Kyo screamed.

A bruised Shigure mouthed to Dai. 'Run'.


	9. TABLE TALK

FRUITS BASKET : NEXT GENERATION

Table Talk

" Kyo try not to kill any family members please, for me." Tohru gave Kyo a sad look.

" For you and you only." Kyo replied holding his anger in.

" It your fault dad. We always heard you and mom having sex. It shouldn't be that shocking that we are sexual as well." Chi said. Tohru had a look of horror. Kyo went bright red.

" What Chi's trying to say Mom and Dad is that you guys were so expressive with your love for one another , that we your children are the same way. We love body and soul.We want what you guys have : true love and we believe we have found it. Please accept who we have chosen as mates. Dad it could be worse, we could have fallen for one of Yuki's children"  
Gong added.

Tohru giggled at that statement. Kyo thought about what she said. " Your right it could be worse. " Kyo looked at Shigure . " Don't hurt my daughter or you will face me. Dai sit down. Yuu protect my Ziyi at all costs and will get along fine. Akito must never harm her."

Dai did as he was told. Shigure and Yuu nodded in agreement. Kyo continued." Okay I know Shigure and Yuu's intentions now what about you, Dai ? You love my kid or is this a fling?" Kyo prayed that it was a fling, the thought of him being related to Momiji anymore than he had to was stressful to say the least.

" I love Gong. She's more than just the Goddess. She's my everything. I have loved her all my life. First as the servant to her Goddess then as her lover , now I hope as her mate for life" Dai said looking at Gong not Kyo. Gong looked like she was about to cry as was Tohru. Gong raced over to her lover and kissed him.

" It's mutual Dai. I want you as my only mate." she hugged him tightly.

Kyo let out a smile. ' Damn it, he does love her. But I could not part with my daughter for anything less than true love.She's the only daughter I have been able to hug and that creates a special bond. Damn it all now I'm getting choked up.'

Kyo wiped a tear. " Okay lovebirds were still in the room. Knock it off all ready."

" Yes papa. " Gong got up and hugged her Dad. " Thank you Daddy.I love you." Kyo hugged back tightly. Tohru watched smiling and crying.

" Are any of your brothers here?" Tohru asked.

" No." replied the sisters.

" That's because our boys are the sane ones." Kyo remarked.

" Not really. Zhang and Jin are hooked on Ayame's twin girls." Gong said.

Kyo shook his head. " I think I need more sake."

" And let's not forget the childhood sweethearts , Kyo Jr. and Ophelia." added Ziyi.

Kyo rubbed his forehead. " Who could forget that?Ophelia's not that bad, she is the cat after all."

Gong laughed. " I have a great idea. Mom ,Dad all the zodiac members are going to the Anime Con tomorrow ,Why don't you guys tag along. It'll be a good way to catch up with the boys lives."

" I like that idea!" Tohru said.

" Well if your mom's going so will I." Kyo added.

" Great ! One more thing we are all cosplaying so hopefully you will to!" Gong added.

Kyo sighed. " I knew there was a catch."


	10. UNEXPECTED LOVE

FRUITS BASKET: NEXT GENERATION 

UNEXPECTED LOVE

A few months before...

Shigure walked up the stairs to Gong's house. He had had yet another fight with Akito. He saw Chi by the nearby lake. She waved. He walked down to her.

" My sister's not home." Chi said.

" That's okay. I mostly came here to get away from everything. It can be quite peaceful here at times." Shigure told her.

" I have noticed you here a lot in the past two years. You always seem to be writing."

" This place is a constant source of insperation."

" Yes, high school girls everywhere." Chi grinned.

Shigure laughed. " That too."

Chi smiled at him. " You look so sad, Shigure."

" Not sad just tired."

" If you came for a place to rest I can take you to one of the rooms."

"No, it's okay. Your a recent birthday girl, aren't you.Your eighteen years old now. I remember on your mom's 18th birthday your dad proposed to her.Any lucky boy in your life ?"

Chi blushed." Well there's someone I truly care about but he's not a boy, he's older than me and he's also so sad lately."

Shigure's face froze as he put what Chi said together. " Me?" Chi nodded yes. " Chi - Chi, I don't know what to say."

" What I feel for you is more than just a school girl crush, Shigure. I've loved you for the last two years."

" Chi, I - " Shigure started to talk but Chi put one of her fingers on his lips then she moved her face closer to his. " Chi, I noticed your feelings but ignored them because you deserve someone younger and better.Plus you weren't exactly legal."

" I am now."

Shigure laughed. " Yes you are. Your not gonna take no for an answer are you ?" Before Chi could respond Shigure kissed her. He kept kissing her. He was suprised at how much he enjoyed kissing the young woman.He finally pulled away. " You know if I was a better man I'd walk away. Why me though ? I'm almost 50."

" Shigure, when I see you I don't see age or limitations, I see a funny man full of life and endless oppertunities. Your life is far from over and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

As Shigure got into his Inuyasha costume for the anime - con ,Chi walked out of the bathroom and showed him a positive pregnacy test. " Shigure, I took 5 of them, all the same results.  
It looks like we are pregnant. What the hell are we gonna do?"


End file.
